wwedivasfandomcom-20200223-history
2008-11-03 RAW
The November 3, 2008 Edition of RAW is a Professional wrestling television show of the WWE's RAW brand, which took place on November 3, 2008 at the St. Pete Times Forum in Tampa, Florida. Episode Summary 8-Man Battle Royal In order to determine who should receive an Intercontinental Championship opportunity, a Battle Royal was held between Cryme Tyme, Jamie Noble, Snitsky, William Regal and Priceless. Though he was in the ring with two prominent tag teams, Regal managed to be the last Superstar left in the ring, throwing Ted DiBiase over the top rope after the "Priceless" Superstar eliminated both of his tag team partners, Cody Rhodes & Manu. Fittingly, the 2008 King of the Ring will compete against Intercontinental Champion Santino Marella next week, in Regal's homeland of the United Kingdom. Mike Adamle steps down as GM Shane McMahon appeared on Raw to address Randy Orton's ultimatum that either General Manager Mike Adamle goes, or he does. Before Shane could make his decision however, Adamle himself approached, regretting his behavior from the week before, when he slapped Orton as a response to insults directed at his family and character. The General Manager went on to resign from his position, leaving Randy Orton and Shane McMahon in the ring. Shane then addressed Orton, revealing that the recuperating Superstar had actually already been medically cleared to compete. As the Legend Killer's first match back, Shane set a contest between him and the Superstar Orton punted in the head, costing him the World Heavyweight Title: CM Punk. Later in the evening, former GM Mike Adamle took a moment to speak with Stephanie McMahon, blaming her megalomaniacal tendencies for his resignation. 16-Diva Tag Team Match Raw's 800th episode celebration was also the setting for the biggest Divas competition in WWE history, a 16-Diva Tag Team Match. After the Divas made their entrance, the referee noticed that the team of Divas Champion Michelle McCool, Mickie James, Kelly Kelly, Candice Michelle, Eve, Brie Bella & Tiffany was short by one competitor. Luckily, WWE Hall of Famer Mae Young made her way to the ring, rounding out the team. Showing a complete lack of respect for the ring legend, Women's Champion Beth Phoenix rolled up an unsuspecting Young, pinning her for the win. Shane's decision bothers Stephanie Going into Survivor Series, Chris Jericho is once again World Heavyweight Champion, and as decreed by Shane McMahon, will defend his title against a returning John Cena. Shane's sister Stephanie was bothered that he would make the match without consulting her first, but both of Mr. McMahon's progeny agreed that they wished their father was there to enjoy the celebration of Raw's milestone 800th episode. Results * 8-Man Intercontinental Title #1 Contendership Battle Royal: William Regal (w/ Layla) defeated Cody Rhodes and Jamie Noble and JTG and Manu and Shad and Snitsky and Ted DiBiase (3:25) * 16-Diva Tag Team Match: Women's Champion Beth Phoenix, Jillian Hall, Katie Lea Burchill, Layla, Lena Yada, Maryse, Natalya & Victoria def. Brie Bella, Candice Michelle, Eve Torres, Kelly Kelly, Mae Young, Divas Champion Michelle McCool, Mickie James & Tiffany (1:33) Notes * Lena Yada's only WWE match and last appearance. * Tiffany's first match. * The divas tag team match was the largest Divas tag team match of all time. Category:2008 television episodes Category:RAW episodes Category:Episodes featuring Lilian Garcia Category:Layla Category:Beth Phoenix Category:Episodes featuring Jillian Hall Category:Episodes featuring Katie Lea Category:Episodes featuring Lena Yada Category:Maryse Category:Natalya Category:Victoria Category:Brie Bella Category:Candice Michelle Category:Episodes featuring Eve Torres Category:Kelly Kelly Category:Episodes featuring Mae Young Category:Episodes featuring Michelle McCool Category:Episodes featuring Mickie James Category:Episodes featuring Tiffany Category:Episodes featuring Stephanie McMahon Category:WWE television episodes